


stolen moment

by LtTanyaBoone



Series: welcome to the Modern AU [4]
Category: Pan Am
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern AU in which Colette needs a moment to catch her breath</p>
            </blockquote>





	stolen moment

Colette wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped outside. The cold night air made goosebumps break out on her skin and she shivered lightly as she drew a deep breath and inhaled greedily.

She had needed a moment to herself, to collect her thoughts. It felt like the day had passed in a blur and she was nowhere near catching up with everything that had happened this far. The people at the party were nice, they were all friends and family and important to her, but it had just been too much right now.

The French woman swallowed, taking a step away from the building. Inside, people were still dancing, having fun. She was pretty sure no one had noticed her slip away and figured she had about ten minutes for herself, give or take.  
Deciding that she wasn’t going to simply stand right in front of the door so someone might see her, Colette slowly started walking around the building. Perhaps she could fake needing something from the car if she happened across someone. Then again, she should’ve brought her purse and keys to make it believable, but what were the odds for someone actually paying that much attention?

The skirt of her dress brushed her knees as started walking in the direction of the parking lot, but something made her pause and turn her head. Leaning against the building, staring up at the night sky, was a familiar figure. Colette smiled briefly as she started approaching, making sure she was making enough noise. She frowned when she saw the other woman square her shoulders before she turned to look at who was approaching her, and when Kate recognized her, she relaxed, extending her hand.

“I didn’t see you slip away, how long have you been here?” Colette asked her, keeping her voice down.

“Depends on how many songs played since I managed to shake of your brother,” Kate replied, her voice soft. She had had the foresight to grab her jacket before she’d stepped out.

“Two, at least before I made my escape,” Colette said, frowning before both her and Kate burst into laughter. Colette allowed herself to be pulled in by the other woman and brushed her lips over hers, melting against Kate with a sigh.

“How long do you think it’s going to take them to realize we both slipped out?”

“I’m more worried about what they will think the reason is,” Colette replied, making a face. “It’s not like they don’t already know we’re going to have sex tonight, but I keep trying to shake that thought.”

“Would you rather not sleep with me tonight?” Kate asked, tilting her head to the side as she watched her. Colette quickly shook her head.

“ _Non_!” the French woman exclaimed,  “I have been looking forward to that, actually. I enjoy making love to you, _mon cœur_.”

Kate let out a laugh and kissed her again, lingering a second longer before she pulled back, her hand resting at the back of Colette’s neck and playing with her hair.

“I wish we could just let them party without us. I’m beat, I just want to get out of this dress and curl up in bed with you,” she muttered, resting her head back against the brick of the building. “I actually think we haven’t had a moment by ourselves the entire day before now.”

Colette frowned, trying to remember when she had last been alone with Kate.

“I think you may be right,” she realized with a start. Even when they’d taken pictures earlier, it had been the two of them with the photographer and Laura and René. Colette wrapped her arms around her and pulled Kate even closer, kissing her again and then a second time.

“I love your dress,” she murmured against Kate’s lips, running a hand down her side and over the embroidery. “Earlier, at the Church, when I saw you in it for the first time, I thought I was going to faint. René teased me, he asked if I had my vows written down in case I couldn’t speak, but I don’t think he realized how close I was to not being able to say anything.”

“Colette…” Kate breathed. She shook her head with a sigh, stroking Colette’s cheek.

“Sorry, I’m just being… sappy?”

“That, too,” the redhead teased and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Though I get what you mean, I felt a tad overwhelmed, too,” she confessed, worrying at her bottom lip. “I could barely sleep last night, I kept imagining what you might look like in front of the Altar…”

“Was it anything like you imagined it?” Colette asked, genuinely curious. Kate shook her head.

“No,” she whispered, “it was much, much better, because it was the real deal. I can’t believe we’re married.”

“Me, neither,” Colette admitted, smiling against her wife’s lips as they kissed again. She was aware of the approaching footsteps before the person even cleared their throat, but she didn’t let that stop her from cherishing the moment alone with her wife. Kate let out an annoyed groan before she broke the kiss and allowed Colette to turn around.

René had his eyes covered, a grin playing on his lips that reminded Kate a lot of Colette’s. The siblings didn’t look much alike, but every once in a while, she caught one of them doing something that reminded her startlingly of the other.

“Was there something you needed?” she asked her new brother-in-law.

“ _Moi? Non_ ,” René started, ignoring his sister’s pointed cough, “but I think your crew was saying something about a surprise. They told me to find you two and make sure you’re decent. I think Martin said something about an incident in Rome-”

“Okay,” Colette quickly cut him off, making a mental note to remind Martin how exactly she had found out about his new boyfriend. “We’ll be right there.”

“I can just tell them I didn’t find you,” René offered. He had slowly let his hand fall back down and now gave the two women a questioning look.

“Tempting,” Kate admitted but shook her head, “but I do want to know what they are up to now. We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“As you wish,” René nodded and made a half-bow before disappearing back down the way to the front entrance. Kate watched him leave before she let out a sigh and rubbed her hands down Colette’s arms.

“Ready to see what they have come up with now?” she asked her. The French woman nodded, a smile playing on her lips.

“ _Oui_. As long as I have you at my side, I think I am ready for anything,” Colette answered, leaning in for another quick kiss. When she leaned back, she offered her arm to Kate, who slipped hers through it and they started their walk back to the party together.

_fin_


End file.
